U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0034404, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a suspension assembly adapted for use in a snowmobile having a closed-loop track includes at least one ground contact engaged with the closed-loop track. An elongated swing arm is angularly disposed in the closed-loop track and extends between a front end portion adapted to be coupled to the chassis, and a rear end portion coupled to the at least one ground contact. A front resilient member is disposed in the closed-loop track and has an upper end pivotably coupled to the front end portion of the swing arm, and a lower end pivotably coupled to the at least one ground contact. A rear resilient member is disposed in the closed-loop track and has an upper end adapted to be pivotally coupled to the chassis, and a lower end pivotally coupled to the at least one ground contact. A pivot arrangement is connected to the swing arm for permitting at least rotation of the swing arm about a pivot axis extending longitudinally of the at least one ground contact. The pivot arrangement includes an arrangement for restricting and/or preventing rotation of the swing arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,449, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a suspension assembly for a land vehicle comprising a spindle having a steering axis for the land vehicle and configured to pivotably couple to a ground contact; an upper pivotable member having an inboard end configured to pivotably couple to the land vehicle and an outboard end pivotably coupled to the spindle; a lower pivotable member having an inboard end configured to pivotably couple to the land vehicle and an outboard end pivotably coupled to the spindle; a resilient member having an upper end configured to pivotably couple to the land vehicle and a lower end pivotably coupled to the spindle; a caster adjustment mechanism adjusting the position of one of the upper pivotable member and the lower pivotable member relative to the spindle to thereby adjust caster; and a camber adjustment mechanism adjusting the position of one of the upper pivotable member and the lower pivotable member relative to the spindle to thereby adjust camber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,167,073 and 7,594,557, which are incorporated herein by reference in entirety, disclose a suspension assembly for a snowmobile that rotatably supports a closed-loop track in the rear tunnel of the snowmobile and also supports both vertical and horizontal travel of the closed-loop track during suspension system travel. The suspension assembly includes at least one elongated ground contact that supports rotational travel of the closed-loop track. At least one swing arm is angularly disposed in the closed-loop track and has a front end portion pivotably coupled to the rear tunnel, and a rear end portion coupled to the at least one ground contact. In the preferred embodiment, a front resilient member is arranged to bias against displacement between the chassis and the at least one ground contact during suspension assembly travel, and a rear resilient member is arranged to bias against displacement between the chassis and the swing arm during suspension assembly travel. A tensioner couples the rear portion of the swing arm to the at least one ground contact. The tensioner is extendable and retractable during movement of the suspension assembly to maintain the closed-loop track at a generally uniform tension during assembly movement.